High School Isn't Just For Learning
by toshiroxmomo122
Summary: This is a high school fan fic. Hitsuhina. See what happens when Toshiro Hitsugaya falls for another girl besides his girlfriend...his BEST friend. Rated T for language...there will be more language later. Character diolage inside. Warning: Funny diolage.
1. New school year

**Author's note: **Olo people! Wat up? I'm gonna start writing a new story, it's a high school drama, that's right! A HitsuHina high school drama! Wow, that was cool to say! This story, i'm not going to ask for reviews to get to the next chapter, I just love writing about them so, i'm not going to stop! Waa hoo! Umm...yeah. Listening to bleach themes 'Mad Surfer from bleach on my Ipod now! 'Somebody give me a ride! surah surah surah surah!'

Momo: I'll do the disclaimer!

Me: Thanks Hinamori!

Momo: He doesn't own bleach!

Me: You got that right! Oh...but I wish I did. (Sobs.)

Momo: It's ok.(Pats me on the back.)

Toshiro:...Wimp. (Momo hits Toshiro in the back of his head.) Ow!

Momo: Who's the wimp now?

High School Isn't Just For Learning.

#1: A regular day?

"Hey Hinamori! What took you so long?" Hitsugaya said as she closed the door to her house.

"Sorry Shiro! My mom gave me another lecture about this year." She said now walking towrds him.

"Whatever. Let's hurry so we don't miss our first day of school." "Ok."

No idea what's going on? Here let me explain. This is Toshiro Hitsugaya, that is Momo Hinamori. They've been best friends since they were both 2 years old. Toshiro has been extremely protective over Momo since they were little kids. Now they are seniors, in their final year in high school. Little do they know about what they think about each other.

'Wow, Shiro looks really cute today...wait what? I said that? Really? Err.' Momo thought.

'Well you've had a crush on him since the 1st grade, why so surprised? Why don't you just tell him you like him?' Said her concience.

'No, bad idea. There is no way, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Toshiro Hitsugaya who has turned down the whole cheerleading squad, would like me. Besides, I don't like him that way either.' She thought still looking at Toshiro.

'I mean what if he-' Momo was so lost in thought that she tripped...and Toshiro caught her...except she accidently pulled him down and their lips were inches apart.

"S-sorry, Toshiro." She said embarrased.

"I-it's fine." They seemed lost in each other's eyes, until their friend, Rangiku Matsumoto, came and saw them. She thought they would go really good together.

"Aww. I told you!" Toshiro accidently dropped Momo at the sound of her voice.

"Matsumoto!...Oh, Momo! I'm so sorry. I-I just got a little surprised." Toshiro said, picking Momo up. She just glared. "Ok, where did you come from?" Toshiro asked.

"Weeeell, it all started whem my parents-" "Gah! Not what I meant!" He yelled.

Momo just giggled. Toshiro stared because he really did think she was cute. "Unh..."

"Hmm, what's wrong Shiro? Shiiirooo. Shiro!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." (I know, I know, they're falling for each other too fast, but just keep reading, there's a twist.) She grabbed his arm. "come on. Let's get to school."

Once they got to school Toshiro got to his locker, which was right next to Momo's. "Hey snowy!" Toshiro felt someone wrap their arms around him. It was his girlfriend.

"Hey Shi-suki." He said putting his books in his locker.

"Can't you come up with a cuter nickname for me?" "Sorry, i'm not that creative." Momo just stared in saddness.

"Oh, uh, Shi, this is Momo, she's a really good friend of mine."

"and you said you're not creative! Hi i'm Shi-suki, Toshiro's girlfriend. We met over the summer." She said while smiling and putting her hand out. She smiled back and shook her hand.

"Momo Hinamori, me and Toshiro-" "Have been friends, yes we clarified that." "Umm, okay."

"Be nice Shi." Toshiro warned.

"It's alright Shiro, i'll see you later Shi-suki." She just gave Momo a disgusted look and walked away, but not before kissing Toshiro on the cheek, making sure she saw it. "What a girl Shiro."

"Sorry, she kinda gets defensive." He said closing his locker slowly.

"It's alright. Hey we have world history together, wanna walk there...together."

He laughed. "Yeah, sure. Let's go, Kiske is pretty easy going, but we still should hurry." He said.

'Alright class, open your books to chapter blah blah blah.' Is practicly all Momo heard staring at Toshiro.

The day went on like any other, they both went to their classes, 5 more periods went by, and then it was lunch break. "Hey Shiro do wat to sit together?" Momo asked hopefully. Toshiro gave her a nervous look. "Umm...Shi-suki was going to sit with me so, what do you want to do?" "Umm, can I still sit with you?" "Yeah, sure."

As they walked over to the table Shi-suki gave them a dirty look. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Watch it Shi!" "...Whatever." He let out a sigh.

The other people ther were: Rangiku, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, and them. Momo sat between Rukia and Rangiku, her two best friends besides Toshiro. They all sat on the rooftop, and Toshiro sat with Ichigo, Orihime, and of course 'Shi'.

"Hey Momo, come here." Rukia and Rangiku said. She walked over. "What?"

"Ok, you know you've been staring at the hot shot for like, the whole day right?" Rangiku said.

"Stop calling him hot shot!" "So you do care!" "Shut it Rangiku just leave alone. Momo, we're really worried about you, as your friends! He has a girlfriend, we just want you to know that-" "I'm not an idiot Rukia. I know...but I-I..." "You have a crush on him?" Rangiku said. "I don't know, you tell me. Err."

**Author's note: **_**I'm giving up!**_ That got you to read the author's note, ha! Read these people, they're important! They contain important info!

Well I kinda wanna work on my other main story, Tonight tonight tonight just doesn't work with this story...It's a bleach theme! Geez! Don't worry, if you like this, this doesn't mean i'm giving up, I was just kidding.

**Toshiro:** That was...sucky...

**Me:** Shut up Toshiro!

**Momo:** Leave Max alone Shiro!

**Toshiro:** He's a gay narcicist fugenugget!

**Me:** That's Yumichika!

**Toshiro:** Sure.

**Me:** Why are you so mean Lil' Shiro!

**Toshiro:** I told Momo not to call me that years ago!

**Momo: ***Sigh* Until next time. (Crashes and yelling in the background.)


	2. Jealousy

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I'm gonna just cut to the chase, I was a victim of a flamer! Everybody shun her! Lol! By the way, I am not a gay narcicist fugenugget! And I like doing the character diolage! So i'm gonna keep doing it! This is my story I control it! Haha! Oh, but you guys can leave suggestions! I will read them all and take them into consideration!

Toshiro: No you won't.

Me: Oh yes I will! And I'm going to keep doing this character diolauge!

Momo: Good for you!

Me: Thanks.

Momo: He doesn't own bleach, and please guys, no flamers!

Toshiro:...He's still gay.

Me: I'm not gay you pervert!

Toshiro: I hate that nickname!

Me: No kidding! On with the story!

**High School Isn't Just For Learning.**

**Chapter #2: **Friends?

**Previously: **"Ok, you know you've been staring at the hot shot for like, the whole day right?" Rangiku said."Stop calling him hot shot!" "So you do care!" "Shut it Rangiku just leave her alone. Momo, we're really worried about you, as your friends! He has a girlfriend, we just want you to know that-" "I'm not an idiot Rukia. I know...but I-I..." "You have a crush on him?" Rangiku said. "I don't know, you tell me. Err."

**Hey guys, i'm not sure if I should continue this story, should I? Leave comments weather you want me to or not! I think this is a crapy story, and that review made me feel bad :(. So should I? Leave comments!**

"I'm just really confused."

"You like him. Face it!"

"Ok, so what if I do? He has a girlfriend! I can't do anything about That!"

"I know! I just wanted you to admit you like him!"

She groaned and walked back to the table.

"Alright! God! Shi, why can't you just cooperate!"

"Because I can't put up with he-" She looked over to Momo. "Oh, you're..."

"Shi that's enough."

"Or what?"

"You know what, you know what's going to happen. Anybody would know! It's predictable!"

"Fine i'l be nicer." She whispered. He nodded.

"Momo, why don't we start over, I just really like Toshiro."

"Wait, that's not what you said." She shoved a peice of bread in his mouth.

Momo laughed. "Yeah, i'd like that."

"Great."

"I mean, I totally understand, Toshiro is a great guy, he's got all a girl could want. From his sparkling turquoise eyes, and his snowy white hair, and-" "Momo!" Rukia saved her.

"S-sorry." Toshiro was just starring...and starring...there was a silence, sort of akward...until...Toshiro started to crack up.

"Toshiro!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"Sorry, it's just no one pays that much attention to me. Not even Shi."

"Uhh! Come on! You're so mean to me!" Shi-suki said getting up to leave. They all gave him a what? face.

"Okay, so she has sycological problems." They all said said: "Oooh." He nodded.

"Maybe it isn't working between you two?" Said Rangiku...of course her. Momo nudged her and shook her head. They got into a whispering fight of 'Yes's" and 'No's'.

"Girls!" They both whipped they heads over to Toshiro. "Stop! Just-" The bell rang. And they all scattered immediately.

Momo got to her locker after 5th period. She closed her locker, and Shi-suki was there. She jumped and then said:

"Umm, d-did you want something Shi?"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to see how my new bff is!" She said in a peppy voice.

"So, what class do you have next?" (Uh, that was Shi again by the way.)

"Oh, umm, math. You?"

"Oh, same! Are you good at math?"

"Yeah, i'm like really good at it so period 6 should be a breeze." Momo said smiling.

"Ok, so enough acting here." Momo's smile started to fade.

"W-what?"

"Oh don't play dumb, I know you like Toshiro, and you, need to stay away from him, he's my boyfriend, not yours. I know you're friends, but now, you can't be. I'll say this one more time, stay. .Toshiro."

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me who, and who I can't be friends with!"

"I _know_ i'm Toshiro Hitsugaya's girlfriend, and i've made that clear, are you deaf? You know what, I don't care. Just do what I told you, and you won't get hurt."

"What do you mean '_Get hurt_'?" She pushed her down, and guess who was coming to talk to 'Shi'.

"Shi!"

"T-toshiro, I-I just she was, and I-I-"

"Just save it! Are you okay Momo?" She nodded, wincing a bit as he pulled her up. He was holding her up.

"Shi-suki, we're done. Anyone who would push my best friend down, definetly would not deserve to be my girlfriend! Not even my friend. Come on Momo, i'm taking you to the nurse."

"Shiro, i'm fine."

"No, you can't ever be too sure." She nodded.

"You'll regret letting me go Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"That's what everybody would say. Oh, and 'Shi'?"

"What?" She was standing near the water fountain, and pushed the button. It sprayed all over her.

"Now Momo isn't the only bedwetter." And with that him and Momo left.

"Uhh!"

**So, should I continue this story? Leave the answers in the comments! Sorry if this was short, kinda running out of ideas here! You guys can also leave suggestions if you like. It won't be exact so you won't know what happens. Bye!**


	3. Help! No i'm not hurt!

**Author's note:** Ok, you guys want me to continue, I will, and a special shout out to Mystiqluv, Thank you for the advice and suggestion, and thanks for reading the author's note, and you really made me feel better, and I was thinking of having someone else, so thanks, you rock! So here we go, fan asked 3rd chapter! By the way, i'm gonna do **2 **chapters today because you guys seem to like it, and has the most reviews out of all my stories. But check out my favorite story from myself: _'Toshiro and Momo's love story.' _i've gotten farthest, and I want you guy and gals to check it out and review!

**Momo: **He doesn't own bleach!

**Max: **Thanks Hinamori!

**Toshiro: **I like Momo better.

**Momo: ***Blushes*

**Max:** She is smoking!

**Toshiro: **Hey! You're dead!

**Momo: **You guys always fight! (Crashing in the background...again...lol.)

**Previously: **"Shi-suki, we're done. Anyone who would push my best friend down, definetly would not deserve to be my girlfriend! Not even my friend. Come on Momo, i'm taking you to the nurse." "Shiro, i'm fine." "No, you can't ever be too sure." She nodded."You'll regret letting me go Toshiro Hitsugaya!" "That's what everybody would say. Oh, and 'Shi'?" "What!" She was standing near the water fountain, and he pushed the button. It sprayed all over her. "Now Momo isn't the only bedwetter." And with that him and Momo left. "Uhh!"

"Thanks for taking care of me Toshiro...snowy."

"Hey, i'll take Shiro, but not that." She hugged him.

"No, really. It's really sweet how you have always been looking out for me."

"...Well someone has to...bedwetter."

"Hey I heard that, and I didn't miss it when you said 'Now Momo isn't the only bedwetter.' " She said in _her _guy voice.

"Is that what I sound like?"

"No, your voice is much better, that's just my normal guy voice."

"So, if you didn't miss me calling you bedwetter, than why didn't you? ...Huh?...Huh?..."

"Because I thought what you did for me was sweet." Momo said now blushing. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you know what, I liked it when you named all my features you liked...you know at lunch. Stop me if it feels like i'm rambling." They thought they were just waiting alone but the nurse, Unohana, heard the whole thing. She took it as...flirting.

"? ?" Unohana asked.

"Oh, sorry." Momo and Toshiro said.

"So what did you kids need?" She asked politely.

"Oh, ah, she just..." Hitsugaya was decideing wheather or not he should rat on Shi-suki.

"...I just tripped, and Toshiro just wanted too make sure I was okay." Toshiro was looking at her like she was insane.

"Okay, well, where did you hit when you fell?"

"Umm, I hit my arm on a locker, and my head a little as well." She checked her head.

"Your head seems fine, but about where did you hit your arm?" Momo pointed to where it hurt. She winced when she felt Unohana touch the hurt part of her arm. "Well, it looks like your arm is broken." She looked up at Toshiro who was now mouthing told-you-so. "I'll get you a cast."

"Not a word Shiro." He sat down and embraced her.

"I would never gloat over something like that."

"You are too protective...but it's still sweet." She kissed him on the cheek. He was blushing madly. Then Unohana came back.

"You'll have to wear this for a couple weeks." She said, handing her a cast. Momo nodded.

When they were in the hall, all of Momo's friends were crowding her, asking her if she was okay, until Rukia and Rangiku came and pushed them away for her.

"Are you okay! Oh my god! Your arm is in a cast! Is it broken?" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Rangiku, give her some space!" Rukia said.

"...Ah, Momo...can I...talk to you...umm, alone?" Toshiro said, hiding his blush.

"Ahh, sure." She said following him to his locker. Rukia and Rangiku where whispering.

"It's about time." Rangiku whispered.

"I know." Rukia whispered back.

"Momo I-"

"Hey Momo, i'm Izuru, and i've seen you around, and I was wondering if you would like to go out Friday? I really like you."

"Ahh. I don't know. I was talking to my friend, and he was about to ask me something." Momo said moving closer to Toshiro.

"What Momo?" Toshiro asked, putting a hand on her shouder.

**Author's note:** I'm going to stop there, sorry if this was short. Toshiro isn't going to say what you think. Well that's all I can tell you guys and gals...why do I always say that? Oh well, until next time pe-o-ples.

**Toshiro:**...I don't blush.

**Momo:** Yes you do! And you did! So, Max, what is Shiro gonna say?

**Max:** Can't tell you that Hinamori...you should really read the A/N.

**Momo: **Well you don't have to be mean about it.

**Max:** Sorry Momo...by the way, you are delicious.

**Momo: ***Blushes.*

**Toshiro: **Again!Err! Lay off gay narcicist!

**Max: **I was afraid of that!...Wait, that's still Yumichika! Not me!

**Yumichika: **How did I get dragged into this ugly mess? And i'm only a person who loves to be beautiful.

**Max: **So...a narcisict?

**Yumichika: **No, I just love beauty.

**Toshiro:**...So that's your love...now I understand.

**Yumichika: **That's it, i'm out of here.

**Toshiro: **Good.

**Yumichika: **Hey!

**Max: **Bye!

**Momo: **Ugh! Guys. (Shakes her head while saying.)

Well, until next time!


	4. Limits

**Author's note: **Yo, i'm back. Wow, you guys are really liking this story, but do me a favor and read _Momo and Toshiro's love story._ It's alot less chiche or, however you spell it, than it sounds. It's not like normal stories. Please read it and review, it's a good story...well in my opinion anyway. By the way, is it abnormal for a guy to be writing fanfiction about Toshiro and Momo's relationship? My friends keep calling me a sissy...no i'm not gay. According to the Urban Dictionary, Max means huge penis in Russian...wow, that sounded gay...really though, i'm not gay.

**Toshiro: **Yes you are.

**Max:** Ugh! You again! Maybe I should just delete you from the story.

**Momo: **Please don't! Toshiro is my...best friend!

**Max: **Ok, would you do the disclaimer Hina?

**Momo: **Sure! He doesn't own bleach! And please review!

**Toshiro: **Who said you could call her 'Hina'?

**Max: **Me, i'm the author stupid...hehe...

**Toshiro: **Ahh...I don't want to know what you're thinking.

**Max: **About 'Hina'.

**Toshiro: **Pervert! Leave Hinamori alone!

**Max: **Oh? I'm the pervert now? You were the one wondering what Rangiku was dreaming about. And it's Hina.

**Momo: **Is that true Shiro?

**Toshiro: **What? No! I said I _Didn't_ want to know what she was thinking!

**Max: **Whatever. On with the story!

**Previously: **"...Ah, Momo...can I...talk to you...umm, alone?" Toshiro said, hiding his blush.

"Ahh, sure." She said following him to his locker. Rukia and Rangiku where whispering.

"It's about time." Rangiku whispered.

"I know." Rukia whispered back.

"Momo I-"

"Hey Momo, i'm Izuru, and i've seen you around, and I was wondering if you would like to go out Friday? I really like you."

"Ahh. I don't know. I was talking to my friend, and he was about to ask me something." Momo said moving closer to Toshiro.

"What Momo?" Toshiro asked, putting a hand on her shouder.

"Well, I-I just...nothing." She said, looking back and forth between Toshiro and Izuru.

"So, will you go out with me Friday?" Izuru asked.

"Ahh well-" She looked at his pleading eyes. "Okay. Friday." Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Great! See you Friday Momo!" He said running down the hall. It looked like he was running to tell his friends...what a geek.

"M-Momo?"

"Hmm?" She asked looking at his worried face.

"I know that guy. Izuru Kira."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I don't think it's a good idea to go out with him."

"Why Shiro?"

"Because. He...he raped a girl I used to know, and...I don't want that happening to you." He said with his eyes closed. Momo gasped and covered her mouth. She layed her head on his chest. He immediately opened his eyes, while her's were closed.

"Again, thank you for protecting me Toshiro."

"Hey, it's my job." She looked up at his now relaxed face.

"Since when?"

"Since we were like two." She smiled and embraced him.

"Good...i'm going to go tell Izuru I can't."

"Okay. Just, don't say I said he was a rapist. And get to class after!" She giggled.

"Okay ."

"Hey Izuru!" Momo ran down the empty hallway to him.

"Hey, Peachy! What's up?" He said smiling.

"Ahh, nothing much, just that...I can't make it Friday." His smile immediately faded.

"W-What do you mean? Family stuff?"

"Ahh...yeah." He moved closer to her.

"You hesitated." He moved closer again. She backed up, only to hit the lockers.

"Izuru please."

"You're going Momo, and that's it."

"Who do you think you are! You can't tell me what to do! S-Somebody help!" He covered her mouth.

"Shut it. If you go with me, you won't get hurt." She bit his hand. "Oww! Damn you bitch!" Izuru was about to slap her, when a foot hit his face.

"Rukia! Oh thank god you're here!" Rukia embraced her.

"I-I know, wh-what happened?"

"Ahh, Izuru asked me out, and I tried to cancel on him, but he said he would hurt me if I didn't."

"Oh, well tell Toshiro, he'll do damage." She laughed with Rukia for a while, until Izuru grabbed her ankle, and tried to get up off the ground with the pain. Momo shook him off and ran to class.

"Rukia, what happens if he tells on you?"

"Then i'll beat him up more." They said while running through the halls.

School got over before they knew it, and Momo went home with Toshiro again.

"Momo, how is your arm?" he asked lightly touching her cast.

"Fine." He gave her a confused look.

"What's the matter Momo?"

"N-Nothing." He stopped her.

"Momo." His eyes did all the talking.

"Promise me you won't do anything to him."

"To who?"

"Promise me first."

"...Okay, I promise."

"Izuru pushed me into the lockers again...and Shiro, please don't hurt him. He just really liked me and-" She was pulled into an embrace.

"I thought I promised you, right?" She nuzzled her head into his chest, enjoying every moment of their hug. You may think only Momo liked Toshiro, but he had the urge to kiss her head.

" Yeah, you did."

"Come on, let's get you home." They both had no parents, so it really didn't matter when they got home, but there was going to be a thunder storm that afternoon.

"Okay. Hey Shiro, weren't you going to ask me something?"

"Oh, yes, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. Or, we could just go to your house, if you want." (Not what you thought he was going to ask huh?)

"Okay, yeah, let's go to my house."

Once they got to Momo's house, Momo made them some food.

"Hey t-toshiro?" She said nervously.

"Hmm? Yes Momo?"

"Ahh, is-is there...going to be a storm tonight?"

"Uhh, yeah, why?"

"Well...you know how I hate thunder storms, right?" He nodded. "Umm...can you..-"

"Spend the night?" Toshiro finished. She nodded looking down, blushing. He chuckled, which caused her to shoot her head up. He took her hands in his. "Of course." Momo smiled and embraced him. "And let me guess, you want me to sleep with you because you're afraid of the storm, Huh bedwetter." He said pulling away from the hug.

"Shiro! Stop teasing me!" He smiled and embraced her again.

'_It's that goofy smile that made me fall in love with you._'

**Author's note:** Aww, lots of hugging in this chapter. So Shiro is going to spend the night! That's the title of the next chapter! Oh, check this out HitsuHina fans! It wasn't showing up in...whatever story I put it in. : /sr=1

Yay! HitsuHina officially proved cannon! Some of you will say: 'No it's not!' But Tite Kubo only said He doesn't want it to turn into a love story, yet he made Ichigo and Orihime kiss! WTF Tite Kubo!

**Momo: **So...does Shiro like me?

**Max:** In the bleach series yes.

**Toshiro:** No.

**Momo: **S-So, y-you don't like me? (Starts to cry.)

**Toshiro: **N-No Momo! Please don't cry! You're the best friend I ever had!

**Momo: **(Immediately stops sobbing.) Yay!

**Toshiro: **Hey! You were playing me!

**Momo: **Like a game!

**Toshiro: **Hey!

**Max: **Haha! Until next time!


	5. It's only time

**Author's note: **You guys are mean! When you read, reveiw! Please, please, PLEASE! All I can tell you is that they are getting closer! Yay!

**Toshiro:** You suck.

**Max:** What did I do?

**Toshiro: **Everything.

**Max: **Oh, I know what I did! Hina!

**Toshiro: **Shut up!

**Max: **Ahh, jealousy. Oh whatever. Hina, could you do the disclaimer please?

**Hina: **...

**Max: **Hina?

**Hina: **...

**Max: **Fine, Momo.

**Momo: **Max does not own bleach.

**Max: **Sorry about that Momo!

**Momo: **I forgive you.

**Max: **Yay! I love ya'!

**Momo: **(Blushes.)

**Toshiro: **Hey!

**Momo: **Love you Too!

**Toshiro: **Momo!

**Max: **Ahh, jealousy, it's what makes the world work. But don't worry Toshiro, Momo loves you!

**Toshiro: **Really Momo?

**Momo: **Max!

**Max: **Haha! Just kidding! I can't tell you, but in bleach he does! You guys are going to get closer though!

**Toshiro: **...Whatever.

**Momo: **Don't you care about me Shiro?

**Toshiro: **No, no, you're my best friend! I promise!

**Momo: **Yay!

**Max: **Okay, enough talk, on with the story!...And Toshiro _is_ jealous.

**Toshiro: **Hey!

**High School Isn't Just For Learning Ch.5: Thuder, comfort, and yelps!**

_**Previously: **__"Spend the night?" Toshiro finished. She nodded looking down, blushing. He chuckled, which caused her to shoot her head up. He took her hands in his. "Of course." Momo smiled and embraced him. "And let me guess, you want me to sleep with you because you're afraid of the storm, Huh bedwetter." He said pulling away from the hug._

_"Shiro! Stop teasing me!" He smiled and embraced her again_.

'_It's that goofy smile that made me fall in love with you._'

Thunder cracked as Momo winced, tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. Toshiro was deep _in_ sleep. There was a break from the snapping thunder...and then...**Bam!** Momo screeched and fell off the couch she was attempting to sleep on, waking Toshiro. She actually landed on him.

"Momo? Hey, are you all right?" She was expecting him to be mad, but instead he was worried about her scared expression. Their faces were, again, inches apart.

"Sorry Toshiro."

"It's fine, now are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just jumped and...fell because I got scared of the lightning."

"Well, why don't you just lay next to me. I'll protect you, I promise Momo." She smiled and got off of him, smiling akwardly now. Toshiro looked at her and pulled her closer to him, (See what I mean by 'closer'? see what I did there?...Yeah, I have terrible jokes.) she blushed, still smiling. "I like it when you smile." Her smile grew wider. "Momo, get some sleep, we have school tomorrow." Momo groaned and snuggled into his chest. Toshiro chuckled and held her tighter. "Momo, do you remember how I wanted to ask you something?" She nodded.

"Well, I have another question for you Momo,"

"Yeah." She mumbled into his chest, eyes closed.

"I was going to ask you if you would go out with me Saturday." Toshiro said, sounding completely confident. Momo's eyes shot open.

"W-what?"

"Will you go out with me Saturday?"

"Mmm...no."

"What? W-why?"

"Because, Saturday is too far away, i would rather go Friday." He smiled.

"Hilarious."

"Thanks." She closed her eyes again.

"Momo..."

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Shiro." Momo yawned. Hitsugaya kissed her head.

"I've been waiting to do that."

"Really?"

"Yep. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me either." There was a smile on her face that seemed plastered on permenately. She thought everything would be fine from there on out, little did she know, this was only a happy begining, before the start of tragety.

"Momo, wake up." Toshiro said shaking her. He kissed her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "It's 8:00. We need to get to school at 8:30."

"What! 8:00!" She looked at the clock. "Thanks for waking me up shiro." She kissed his cheek like he had done.

"That's it?" He said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Yep!" She said peeking her head out. Momo slammed the door.

She got in her school uniform, and tied her hair up into a bun...a bun? But she forgot to take her hair out of it last night!

"Shiro!" He was already in his uniform.

"What! Is something wrong Momo?" Hitsugaya asked at the door. The door opened and he got pinned to the ground.

"Did you, or did you not take my hair out of it's bun?" She said playfully. He laughed.

"Maybe." He said smirking.

"Hey! Are you _trying_ to be perverted?"

"Nope, just teasing." She got off of him.

"I'll get you back for that later. Right now, we have," She checked her watch. 8:15 am. "15 minutes! Come on Toshiro!" She said picking him up, dragging him out the door.

"Momo, relax, we'll drive there, we have plenty of time."

Toshiro opened the door of his car for her. "Your ride miss." Toshiro said opening the door. She giggled.

"Thank you sir."

"Let's get going."

"Toshiro!" Hitsugaya shot his head over to...his little _fanclub._ He growled.

"What?"

"Well thats a little sharp snowy." One of the girls said, putting an arm around his shoulders. She had a smile, one that annoyed him...wait, what smile doesn't?

"Please, just carry on with your _own_ business." Momo was watching, but did not dare interfear. He looked over to her. "Come on Momo, you need to go to class."

"And you do not?" Momo replied with giggles. He shook his head and whipered;

"It is just an excuse to get away from them." She laughed more and walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

Their classes went on, and on, and on, and Momo had world history, with Toshiro, then science, then algebra. Then it was time for lunch.

She was walking along, about to go down stairs, when, out of nowhere, she got pulled into a closet. She tried to escape, but the person put a hand over her mouth and held her down.

"Shh! Be quiet Momo! If you stop screaming, i'll let you go." Momo calmed a bit, but when he let go, she bolted for the door. She was only stoped by the same hand, pulling her back. He flicked on the light, and there was Izuru, with a stupid grin on his face. "Hey peachy."

"Let me go Izuru!"

"No! No until you agree to go out with me." Izuru hissed.

"Let go!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"If you don't go out with me, people will get hurt...people like your friends...Rukia...Rangiku...Hitsugaya..." Her eyes widened.

"No! Don't hurt them!" He let go and said;

"Remember, if you tell anyone about our little talk, you'll get hurt as well as the others."

Momo ran to the lunch room, so axious to get away from him. She was too deep in thought to eat, so she just went over to where Hitsugaya and the ohers were sitting.

"There you are. Where were you?" Rukia asked.

"I-" She remembered what Izuru had told her. "Nowhere. I just got a little side-tracked."

"Momo, are you all right? You are shaking." Toshiro asked, putting an arm around her. Momo felt a bit more content and leaned into him.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Wait, what's goin' on with you two?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I have my suspicions..."

"Pervert..."

"Shut up!"

"Seriously Hitsugaya, what _is_ going on with you and Momo?" Rukia asked, with a slight glare.

"...I am not giong to hurt your best friend in any way, I promise."

"You better not...Momo, keep an eye on him. If he steps out of line, just tell me." Momo giggled.

Thank you, but, you have no need to worry. He is the best thing that has happened to me, and I know he will not do anything to hurt me."

**Authors note: **I couldn't keep them apart any longer! I guess it was a pretty long time. I'm pretty proud...sorta...okay, im going to stop there. So, what did you think? Hope you guys liked it. Tell me how if you did like it, what I should improve or just complements. You guys are awesome! Always leaving reviews, so thoughtful lol.


	6. Peaceful then, pain!

**Author's note:** So, i'm back, and I kow, I know, Ihaven't updated in a while. But that's only because of homework and other stories! But now it's summer! And I don't have any homework, so i'll be updating my stories alot more. You guys really seem to like this story, but I strongly, **strongly**, suggest you check out: _Toshiro and Momo's love story._ I really enjoy writing it, and it may sound cheesy, but I think it's pretty good. So I know I keep recommend that story, but it's really fun to write. So Momo is being threatened by Izuru...not good. I know I said I didn't want reviews, I was just going to keep updating, but I really do. Sorry for that. Lol. Here we go, chapter 6!

**And I know you guys and gals want Izuru to get beat up but, I promise, so please don't stop reading after this chapter, because it's not in this chapter.**

**Toshiro: **What the hell is wrong with you?

**Max: **What?

**Toshiro: **I don't know, I just have nothing to say...

**Max: **How about this? Hinamori, could you do the disclaimer?

**Momo: **Sure, Max does not own bleach!

**Max: **Hey, Toshiro, knock knock.

**Toshiro: **No.

**Max: **You love Momo!

**Toshiro: **What? That made no sense, what so ever.

**Max: **Yeah, when you said no, I said you love Momo!

**Momo: **That was the joke?

**Max: **Yep! On with the story!...I am not gay!

**Previously:**___"Wait, what's goin' on with you two?" Ichigo asked._

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I have my suspicions..."_

_"Pervert..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Seriously Hitsugaya, what is going on with you and Momo?" Rukia asked, with a slight glare._

_"...I am not giong to hurt your best friend in any way, I promise."_

_"You better not...Momo, keep an eye on him. If he steps out of line, just tell me." Momo giggled._

_Thank you, but, you have no need to worry. He is the best thing that has happened to me, and I know he will not do anything to hurt me."_

Momo was at Toshiro's house, and what a suprise, being kissed. It was about 8:00 pm, on a Thursday. One day before their date. Hitsugaya was leaving kisses up and down her neck, and nibbling.

"Toshiro..."

"Hmm?" He lifted his head to meet her brown eyes.

"This isn't fair." Momo said with a pout. Toshiro just laughed at how cute she was with her pout.

"What do you mean?" He asked laughing.

"I want to treat you. You have been kissing my neck for too long. It's my turn." Momo said giggling.

"Momo-" He was interrupted by Momo's lips against his.

"Shh." She put a finger on his lips. He just raised an eyebrow. "No." She started to kiss and nibble _his _neck. Toshiro just shook his head and started to untie her bun. Momo lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's fair." Momo frowned, but then came up with an idea.

"You know what, it is fair. Shiro, do what ever you want to me." Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Momo?"

"You've been saying my name too much."

"I love your name." He whisoered, then kissed her ear. "Momo." She giggled and traced his collar bone as he nibbled her ear.

"Hey! Hitsugaya! You there?" Ichigo was knocking on the door and calling out to him. Toshiro sighed and got up.

"What?" Hitsugaya answered sharply.

"Izuru want to speak with you. He said something about you and someone dear to you...it was a really creepy message." Ichigo had known about Izuru. His friend was the person who was raped. Orihime Inoue. Izuru was attracted to her large breasts. So basicly, he's a total pervert.

"Where?" He pointed to the side of the house. "Momo I'll be right back." She nodded.

"Oh so you got Hinamori with you? Did you get to second base yet?"

"Get out of here!" Ichigo ran off laughing at Toshiro.

"What do you want Izur-" Hitsugaya was punched down by Izuru. He was down in pain. "Damn...you!" He hissed.

"Stay away from Momo."

"Well this sounds familiar."

"Yeah, who did you hear it from? Shi-suki?" He started to laugh. Toshiro just growled and jumped up, kicking him in the face during the process.

"Damn!"

"You can't tell me to stay away from my own girlfriend, can you?" He punched him in the stomach. "Now get out of here!" He yelled. Izuru started to laugh again.

He got up and punched _him_ in the face, resulting in a black eye. He started to walk away, still laughing.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya, it'll all be over soon." He turned, and there was a peircing gleam in his eyes. "And Momo will be mine." He almost whispered.

"In your dreams blondy." He teased. Izuru just kept laughing and walked off into the night.

Toshiro walked back into the house, holding his hand over his left eye, which was the one Izuru hit. He walked over to the living room and was about to sit down, until Momo gave him a strange look and got up.

"Why are you holding your eye?"

"Ahh...no reason just tired." She tried to pry his hand off of his eye. "No, Momo-" She finally got his hand off and gasped.

"Toshiro, w-...what happened?"

"...I ran into...a pole."

"A pole?" Hitsugaya hesitated, but then nodded. "Do you really expect me to believe _a pole _did that?"

"No, not really. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Toshiro, come here. You need ice." He sighed as Hinamori pulled him into the kitchen.

Momo took a cold coth and dabbed his eye.

"Why don't you tell me how this really happened Shiro." He shrugged. Momo just raised an eyebrow.

"...Izuru was warning me to stay away from you..." Hinamori's eyes widened.

"Oh...him."

"Don't worry about it. He is not that tough. I gave him what was coming to him. Although...nevermind."

"No, what?"

"He...he said...you will be his. But I won't let that happen." He kissed her head. "No way in hell is that happening."

"Thank you, Toshiro."

"You look tired. Does your...gaurdian, is it?"

"It's just my neighbor. Though I think of her as a mom."

"Oh, does she need to know at all?" Momo shook her head.

"No, she doen't really care. She looks after me...sometimes when I'm there."

"All right. Then you definetly need some sleep. And I don't want you to worry."

**Author's note: **Not alot of progress, I think, but I have other stories to work on...I'll work on this one more too, I just need to update them all you know. So there you go, they both beat each other up...Momo _might_ tell Hitsugaya what Izuru said. You guys need to keep reading to find out. So, bye!

**Momo: **You didn't forget, did you Max?

**Max: **Course not.

**Toshiro: **What are you two talking about?

**Momo: **Nothing Shiro, just something between me and Max.

**Toshiro:** Oh. So, girl talk.

**Max: **Nope, that's for when you go out with the girls of the soul society, and make them strip for you, while you talk to Yumichika about it.

**Momo: **Toshiro! You pervert!

**Toshiro: **What? You're gonna believe him? He's probably working with Rangiku!

**Momo: **Doubt it. (Said with a pout.)

**Toshiro: **Momo! Come on!

**Max:** If you shut up, she'll kiss you!

**Momo: **What?

**Max: **Haha, save it for the seireitei and Rangiku's camera.

**Both: **Err...

**Max: **Don't like the sound of that. Oh well, bye!


	7. Don't pass notes in class!

**Author's Note: **Mmm kay, waz up? I really have nothing to say so, on with the story! Don't eat bad cheese! I like random stuff!

**Toshiro: **You named a lizard after me?

**Max:** Possibly Shiro, possibly.

**Toshiro: **Don't call me that.

**Max:** Too bad. Hey, where's Hinamori?

**Toshiro:** I don't know. Momo!

**Momo: **(Pops out from behind Toshiro) Max doesn't own Bleach!

**Toshiro: **! Where did you come from!

**Momo: **Nowhere you need to know.

**Toshiro: **Momo-

**Momo: **Max, we should just start the story.

**Max: **Good idea Hinamori. On with chapter 7!

**Toshiro: **What?

_**Chapter 7: **_

**Previously:**___"Toshiro, w-...what happened?"_

_"...I ran into...a pole."_

_"A pole?" Hitsugaya hesitated, but then nodded. "Do you really expect me to believe a pole did that?"_

_"No, not really. I just didn't want to worry you."_

_"Toshiro, come here. You need ice." He sighed as Hinamori pulled him into the kitchen._

_Momo took a cold coth and dabbed his eye._

_"Why don't you tell me how this really happened Shiro." He shrugged. Momo just raised an eyebrow._

_"...Izuru was warning me to stay away from you..." Hinamori's eyes widened._

_"Oh...him."_

_"Don't worry about it. He is not that tough. I gave him what was coming to him. Although...nevermind."_

_"No, what?"_

_"He...he said...you will be his. But I won't let that happen." He kissed her head. "No way in hell is that happening."_

_"Thank you, Toshiro."_

_"You look tired. Does your...gaurdian, is it?"_

_"It's just my neighbor. Though I think of her as a mom."_

_"Oh, does she need to know at all?" Momo shook her head._

_"No, she doen't really care. She looks after me...sometimes when I'm there."_

_"All right. Then you definetly need some sleep. And I don't want you to worry."_

Toshiro and Renji were walking down the hall talking about an exam they were having in science.

"Did you study?" Renji asked.

"Ahh...a little. I was...busy."

"Oh? With what Hitsugaya?" He asked with a smirk.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth and thought.

"Hey Shiro!" Momo came up behind them.

"Momo?"

"Oh, so what Ichigo said was true, you got to second base?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Toshiro, I have to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Wait Hitsugaya!" Renji called out to him. Toshiro turned around. "Remember to wear condom!"

"I'll snap your neck like a twig." Renji just smiled.

"...virgin..."

They went into one of the empty classrooms. "Okay Momo, what was it you wanted?" He asked in a more concerned voice.

"I...promise me something."

"What?"

"We wait."

"Renji's insane! I was never going to take advantage of you like that, I-"

"No, no, no, not...that. I just wanted to tell you something about Izuru. And you can't hurt him."

"Okay."

"He...he told me," She opened the door to check for Izuru. "He told me that if I don't go out with him, he'd hurt you, or me, or my friends."

"Okay, so I won't do anything, what _will_ we do?"

"_We_ are going to get him in trouble."

"With the principal, or police."

"He treatened me with pain, right?" Toshiro sighed

"Police it is." Momo gave him a devilish smile. "This is not going to corrupt you, is it?" She kissed him lightly, and then walked in.

"What are you two doing in my classroom?"

"Just leaving sir. Come on Toshiro." They rushed out of the class.

"Pft...teens..."

"Okay, world history, right?"

"Mmm hmm." Toshiro said while nodding, eyes closed.

"You might want to open those eyes."

"Why?"

"Because someone could accidently trip you." She put a foot out in front of him.

"Okay, very funny." Hitsugaya replied, on the ground. Momo was busy laughing.

"Sorry." She said picking him up, still laughing.

"Don't worry about it...I'll get you back for that later."

"Hey!"

They sprinted over to class.

"Momo!" Renji walked over to her. Toshiro had gotten ahead of her.

"Renji, hi. What's the matter?"

"Tomorrow is Rukia's birthday, and I don't know what to get her. I thought since you two are best friends, you could help. Will you?"

"Sure. Well, she loves Chappy, so get her a little Chappy doll. And maybe give her some Rice Dumplings. They are one of her favorite foods."

"Thanks Momo."

"No problem." With that she ran off to class. She didn't know someone was watching.

During class, someone handed Momo a note. It read,

_Momo, do me a favor, don't ever talk to me again. I saw you talking to Renji. I'm not going to put up with it, so I'm breaking up with you. I've realized that if we are going to be in a relationship, then we should really, be a __girlfriend.__ By the looks of it, you don't know what the word means...just leave me alone, and go out with Izuru...maybe if you'll cheat on me, you won't cheat on the one who you're secretly in love with._

_-Toshiro Your ex_

"He couldn't have writen this." Momo whispered to herself.

Toshiro _did _write her a letter, but it said, _I love you, and can't wait for our date... _And also had a drawing of a heart peiced back together saying, _You complete my heart._

The class ended and Momo walked over to Toshiro's locker.

"Toshiro, did write this note?"

"Yeah, like it?" She slapped him. He was just clearly confused. "What was that for Momo?" He quetioned.

"No I did not like it! I hated it!"

"I put alot of thought into it."

"Alot of thought? Into a note about you thinking I'm cheating on you?"

"What are you talking about? I drew a picture and said I couldn't wait for our date today!"

"But it was your handwriting."

"Momo, you really think I would say something like that?"

"...I wouldn't be surprised if you were just trying to cover up that you're cheating on me!"

"Are you cheating on me? Are you out with Izuru when I warned you he was bad news?"

"What? No! I _did_ trust you completely!"

"Momo-"

"Just leave me alone!" She screeched and stormed away. Everybody was looking torwards Hitsugaya.

"Well? What do you people want?" They all turned away and walked to their next class. Toshiro pounded his fist on a locker. "Why is this always happen!"

**Author's note: **No! No! I don't care! I needed to add a little more drama! Interfearence! Guess who's work this was? It's actually not who you expect...Rangiku! No just kidding. She interfears in relationships in a good way...sometimes. Lol. But don't worry, I'm a sucker for this couple so they won't be broken up for too long. That would be against HitsuHina laws! Lol. Okay I'm really tired so there is not going to be anymore diolauge for this chapter. Read carefully guys! Lol.


	8. You've got that one thing

**Author's note: **Okay, Time to respond to questions. To the person who said that I can't end the story where it is, I wouldn't dream of it, and if you read the author's note, you would know that. To the person who called my jokes cute, thank you, not even my girlfriend says that lol. To the person who said something about Hitsugaya's black eye, I didn't unerstand you. And Bananapower, thanks for another great review friend. lol.

**Max: **Toshiro, guess what.

**Hitsugaya: **...

**Max: **What's his problem?

**Momo: **(Shrugs) I think he's just annoyed.

**Max: **Well then I have done my job.

**Momo: **Haha, okay then.

**Max: **Would you do me a very special disclaimer Momo?

**Momo: **I don't see why not. Max does _**not **_own **Bleach.**

**Max:** Hey Momo, would you wanna go out Tomorrow?

**Hitsugaya: **What!

**Max: **Okay, he's back. **Tree powers activate!**

_**Previously: **__"I put alot of thought into it."_

_"Alot of thought into a note about you thinking I'm cheating on you?"_

_"What are you talking about? I drew a picture and said I couldn't wait for our date today!"_

_"But it was your handwriting."_

_"Momo, you really think I would say something like that?"_

_"...I wouldn't be surprised if you were just trying to cover up that you're cheating on me!"_

_"Are you cheating on me? Are you out with Izuru when I warned you he was bad news?"_

_"What? No! I did trust you completely!"_

_"Momo-"_

_"Just leave me alone!" She screeched and stormed away. Everybody was looking torwards Hitsugaya._

_"Well? What do you people want?" They all turned away and walked to their next class. Toshiro pounded his fist on a locker. "Why is this always happen!"_

Momo was sitting at a bench crying. She could not believe that Toshiro would write a note like that... '_would he?' _ She thought.

"Momo! Are you alright?" Rukia asked running over to her.

"I-I'm fine." Momo responded, wiping tears away.

"No, you're not." She sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"...Paper hurts."

"...What? Did you get a paper cut or something?" Hinamori shook her head.

"Toshiro... Toshiro and I broke up."

"What did he do? I'll beat him down so hard he'll need 3 ambulances."

"No, don't. I don't want him to suffer. He was still my best fri-" She looked over and Rukia was gone. "No, Rukia!"

_'I just don't understand. I didn't give her that kind of note...how could I let this happen. She is just so perfect and so-' _Toshiro's thoughts were interruppted by a kick to the face.

"Gah! Rukia,what the hell was-" He stopped. And he knew why.

"What did you do to Momo? She's in tears! You were everything to her. How could you do that? How could you just-"

"I didn't."

"What?" Asked a confused Rukia.

"It wasn't me who gave her that note."

"Oh then who was it Mr. Innocent?"

"...I have a hunch. And I'm not going to let him have her!" He stormed off in search of Izuru Kira.

"And don't skip class anymore bad boy!" Hitsugaya stopped, turning around.

"Can I?" He tilted his head. "Yes, will I?...Probably not."

"Hey, Hinamori, you okay?" Izuru asked.

Momo, startled, got up. "F-fine."

"What's the matter?" He put an arm around her shoulders.

Toshiro had just arrived, and saw the two. Izuru took her hand, making sure Hitsugaya saw it.

"No, Toshiro, wait!" He gave Momo a cold look and started to walk away. She started to run after him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Izuru grabbed her wrist. She whipped a hand to his cheek.

"Saving my relationship with the one I really love." Hinamori got out of his grasp and ran after Hitsugaya.

"There you are Snowy, I missed you." A simling Shi-Suki said.

"Well I didn't."

"Why so sharp? Aren't we still good friends?"

"Not at all." She kissed him, right as Hinamori was arriving. Toshiro expected her to storm off and cry. Instead, she pushed Shi-suki away.

"You are mine, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I'm warning you now, don't you ever, forget that." She kissed him, as Shi got up.

"Don't." Toshiro warned.

**Author's note: **And cut! That's a wrap. Although the story doen't end there. We have alot to go. Hope you liked it. Questions, comments, (whispers) like my jokes. Nah, I keed. But I don't. I'm not going to do the character diolauge at the end of chapters anymore because I always end up getting tired. Night! Lol.


	9. Egg Attack!

**Author's note: **Hey guys and girls. I was thinking about how my laptop broke, and was scared I was gonna lose readers if I didn't update soon. So, I'm re-writing as far as I got, just for all of you who like my stories. **THE STORY ISN'T OVER.** I love writing this story, and I have 2 things to apologize for. 1#: Sorry for the wait, and 2#: I didn't realize how fast I was going in the last chapter. So here it is, and seriously, I apologize for the agonizing wait. I got my dictionary…no not really.

**Toshiro: **Dude! What was with the wait!?

**Me: **Sorry, my laptop broke, and-

**Toshiro: **You suck! Making me, Momo and your other readers wait!

**Momo: **Shiro, calm down, you didn't even let him finish his sentence! I didn't mind the wait Max.

**Me: **Thanks Hina, I know I can always count on you. *Hugs Hina.*

**Toshiro: **Get off of my girlfriend!

**Momo:** …Jerk…

**Toshiro: **Sorry. Hug?

**Momo: **….No.

**Me: **Ha!

_**Previously: **_"_There you are Snowy, I missed you." A simling Shi-Suki said._

_"Well I didn't."_

_"Why so sharp? Aren't we still good friends?"_

_"Not at all." She kissed him, right as Hinamori was arriving. Toshiro expected her to storm off and cry. Instead, she pushed Shi-suki away._

_"You are mine, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I'm warning you now, don't you ever, forget that." She kissed him, as Shi got up._

_"Don't." Toshiro warned._

" Wait, Toshiro! Toshiro!? Where the hell are we going, school isn't out yet!" Momo panicked.

"Away from them." Hitsugaya explained.

He was grasping her hand in his, running away from the school.

"…But, this is ditching. We're ditching!"

He didn't say a word. Instead, he kept running. Momo was trying to keep up with him, but it was hard since he had always been the faster one. Momo stopped and dug her heals into the ground, stopping Toshiro as well.

"Momo, what are you-"

"Toshiro, what are we doing? We can't just run away from the school." He locked his eyes with hers.

"…Don't worry about. We just need to get out of here."

"Where though? What exactly was your plan?!" Hitsugaya looked away, then back at her. "I'm not going to follow you until you tell me."

"Fine. Have it your way, don't follow me." He started to walk away.

"…I love you." He turned his head.

"I know. Let's just get away from them. We can just go. You, and me." Momo smiled.

"You mean leave this school, and our friends? Toshiro that's crazy." She laughed.

"Sorry. I just…" He walked back to her. "I want you safe."

"Then we need a plan b." He smiled back.

"Yeah, a plan b. Smart."

_**Two weeks after:**_

"See them Shiro?" Toshiro shook his head. Hitsugaya threw a small dagger. "I thought you said you didn't see them!" She whispered.

"Yeah, you have terrible aim." She lightly hit his shoulder.

"What the hell?! Gah! God damn.." Izuru had the dagger lodged into his ankle. "Hitsugaya, I got your dagger, you wanna come out _with_ Momo this time?" Toshiro came out of the bushes.

"Are you and Shi-suki going to stop bothering me and Momo?"

"It depends on what 'bothering' means in that sentence."

"All right. Open fire guys!" He ducked back behind the bushes.

"What're you-" His sentence was interrupted by an egg hitting him in the face. "What the hell!?" He was pelted with eggs until he was on the ground.

"Learned your lesson douchebag?" Hitsugaya asked.

"…He he he…no."

"Fine, then we'll just-"

"Hitsugaya, don't you think it would be easier to face me like a man?"

"…" Toshiro seethed with anger.

"We'll have a fight, whoever wins, gets Momo." Toshiro responded immediately.

"Momo isn't a prize, she's a person you son of a bitch!" He looked back at her, then back at Izuru. "I should just kill you now." He glared, as if his death glare could harm Izuru.

"But you can't, you're weak. I've fought you before, and you aren't hard to beat down."

"Friday. I don't have anything to do Friday. I'll bet your ass then. Momo is mine, so there won't be anything to gain except pride. Or are you not man enough to except that?"

"Fine by me. You'll be dead, then I can have Momo."

"No, you can't. I'm my own person and I choose Toshiro!" Hinamori screeched at him. Izuru just shook his head and walked away. Toshiro went behind Momo and wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let that happen." She tilted her head into the crook of his neck.

"I know. Thanks guys." Momo thanked everyone who helped…ambush Izuru.

"…Come on, you look tired, let's go back to my house." She nodded and took his hand.

When they got back to Hitsugaya's house, Momo flopped face down, onto the couch.

"Are you hungry Momo?" She shook her head. Hitsugaya laughed. "You won't get any sleep on my lumpy couch." She pretended to snore, which made him laugh again. So, he picked her up and brought her up the stairs, laid her down on his bed, and plopped next to her. "I love you, Momo."

"I love you two." With those last words, Toshiro pulled the cover over them, and Momo drifted off to sleep. Toshiro watched her until she did, and then held her close so he could fall asleep.

**Authors note:** Sorry, sorry, and sorry for the wait. I like apologizing to you people lol. I'm going to Canobie for my girlfriend's birthday, so I should get some more creation from that. :D I hope you all will stick with me no matter how badass I am. XD See ya next times!


End file.
